


Can I Think About It?

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Castiel, Cuddling, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stimming, Sweet, shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99





	Can I Think About It?

Dean was worriedly sitting at their dining room table, waiting for his boyfriend to get back. What if he had a terrible car accident? What if there was some kind of weird shopping cart incident? What if Castiel had a meltdown in the grocery store? What if he was mugged, or raped, or killed, or what if he didn't find it necessary to break up with him, and he found a new boyfriend? He would have to come home eventually. All of his clothes, those god awful pajamas that he'd had since high school, simply for the refusal to buy new ones (luckily they still fit perfectly,) his weighted blankets, his passport, everything was still in the apartment. Dean trusted Castiel completely, he didn't have any real reason to assume the worst, but with Cas, he was used to consistency, and lack thereof threw him into a panic. The only reason these terrifying scenarios were running through his head was because Cas was always home from the grocery store from five in the afternoon to five twenty, depending on traffic. It was seven. Dean started pacing. He had half a mind to call the police. In fact, he was going to do so, when the door finally cracked open.  


"Cas?" His head snapped the door.  


"What?" The man asked in a tone Dean couldn't quite identify.  


"Where have you been? You were really late." Dean quickly surveyed the other man for injuries.  


"Where are the groceries?" He asked when he was satisfied that no damage had been done.  


"Oh." Castiel started scratching at his wrist, a stim that typically happened when he was nervous.  


Dean stuck his hand out when he noticed this, but unlike usual, Cas kept scratching at his wrist.  


"I didn't pick up the groceries today." Dean sighed, but put his hand down, knowing to only intervene if it started getting a certain shade of red.  


"You always pick up the groceries at three forty five on Wednesday afternoon." Dean said, very surprised. Cas was typically very upset by any disruption to his routine, and Dean respected that, he even memorized said routine by heart.  


"There was something that, I think, was more important than me getting groceries Dean Winchester." Now he was using full names.  


"Cas, Sweetheart, what's wrong? You're nervous."  


"I didn't go to the grocery store, because I had to go somewhere else." Castiel stated.  


"Where?" Cas stared at him for a full minute, and looked to the corner of his eye at the table, letting out a small whimper. He sat against the counter.  


"Okay Love, we'll talk later. " Dean said understandingly, albeit slightly disappointed. He really did want to know what Cas was talking about, but today was probably tough for him. His schedule was disrupted, he was obviously upset about something else, and unbeknownst to Dean, someone was giving Cas a tough time at work. When Castiel finally came out of it, he felt like crying. It was one simple thing. All he had to do was ask one simple question. He sighed, and when he finally felt like he could move, he went to Dean who was watching wrestling on television. Dean looked up when he finally heard Cas come in, and he muted the show.  


"Hey, do you feel like talking yet?"  


"I'm sorry. You can break up with me if you want." Castiel said, looking at his shoes. Dean raised an eyebrow.  


"Isn't that the meltdown spiel? Shutdowns are usually, 'I love you. Thanks for putting up with me.' And I, of course, say, 'No, thank you for putting up with me.' And then you sit on the other side of the couch, until you're comfortable enough to be touched, and then you come sit your bony ass in my lap, and we cuddle until we fall asleep on the couch." Dean grinned. "I was actually looking forward to that part." He coughed, and he gained a look of realization, "I'm not glad you had a shutdown, I just had a long day, and I've kind of been looking forward to being with you." Castiel couldn't help the smile that came, though he was still upset with himself.  


"Really?" He asked tentatively.  


"Yeah, I was a little upset that you had a shutdown while we were talking, but I was looking forward to getting a little down time with you. I had a long day, and you're the best part."  


"How is it that you can say things and I can't?" Castiel asked.  


"What are you talking about?"  


"Well, there was something I wanted to say earlier, but it was making me nervous, and then I just couldn't talk anymore."  


"Castiel, you know you can say anything to me." He held his hand out to him. Castiel simply turned around and left the room, and Dean just stared in confusion for all of two minutes, until Cas came back, arms crossed behind his back.  


"Dean, you know how little I like change, but today I was talking to this elderly woman who had been with her wife for forty years. There was one thing that made her and Eileen's life so much happier, and I guess I don't really know how I'm going to feel about this, but I want you to be happy. Will you marry me Dean Winchester?" He let go of his bright pink wrist from behind his back, and that hand emerged with a square black box.  


"Cas?" Dean, asked, now speechless. Cas held the box out to him. Dean grabbed the box, accidentally brushing against Cas's hand, and Cad flinched away from Dean, who hardly noticed because he was so focused on the box. He took a deep breath, and uncovered it, revealing a beautiful ring. It was a greenish, princess cut stone, surrounded by intricate silver twists and knots. The ring had obviously been designed for a woman, but Dean loved it. Castiel had disrupted his entire Wednesday routine, and caused himself to shut down, all because...  


"Cas, why were you so nervous about asking me?" He asked, still enchanted with the ring.  


"I'm scared that this is going to change everything. I really like how we are right now, but Sadie said that their wedding day was one of the happiest in their lives, and they're both... Normal. I just want you to be happy, Dean." He was rubbing his wrist raw. Dean grabbed his hands, and Castiel clung on tightly.  


"Cas, we don't have to get married if you don't want to. I love you so much, and I don't care if it says that on paper."  


"I love you too."  


"Are you sure you want to get married? I mean, if the offer still stands, then yes, but I won't be happy unless you are." He kissed his slightly shorter boyfriend on the forehead.  


"Can I think about it then?" Castiel asked hopefully. Dean almost laughed at the irony, but instead nodded, and kissed his lips. Castiel kissed him back. Is right now a time for coitus, or can we cuddle on the couch?" Castiel asked, not quite feeling up to it at this moment.  


"What do you want to do?" Dean asked. Cas considered for a moment before pushing Dean onto the couch, and sat his bony ass on his lap, and they cuddled until they fell asleep.


End file.
